


Mac and Dennis Don't Kiss

by queenchingshih



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drug Use, High School AU, M/M, dennis is a bastard man, this turned out more serious than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Dennis?" Dennis opens his eyes slowly, like the action is physically taxing. Mac waits for him to protest to his closeness but Dennis only blinks at him, prompting him forward. Mac inhales a deep breath, the scent of Dennis and cleaning product engulfing his senses and gathers his nerve. "Do you think… that I could kiss you now, maybe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Dennis Don't Kiss

Dennis’ head bangs against the storage room wall, his breath coming out in pants. He looks undone, maybe even a little bit vulnerable in these post-orgasm moments. In this state Dennis is beautiful and Mac has come to treasure moments where he gets to witness it like precious stones. Normally Mac would just stare and stare until Dennis came back to himself, zipped and left. But this time something is stirring inside him, something he can’t seem to contain. He gets to his feet, boxes Dennis against the wall and rests their foreheads together. Dennis’ eyes stay closed and nothing in his body language signals that he’s even aware of Mac. It’s like he’s off in another world far away and it’s up to Mac to draw him back.

"Hey, Dennis?" Dennis opens his eyes slowly, like the action is physically taxing. Mac waits for him to protest to his closeness but Dennis only blinks at him, prompting him forward. Mac inhales a deep breath, the scent of Dennis and cleaning product engulfing his senses and gathers his nerve. "Do you think… that I could kiss you now, maybe?" He screws his eyes shut as he says it so he doesn’t have to see the look on Dennis’ face. When he feels Dennis’ breath breeze over his lips he may forget to breathe for a second.

"Mac, that’s gay." Dennis whispers and then his hands are on Mac’s shoulder’s pushing him away, creating a distance Mac doesn’t have the courage to breach again. "Plus you just had my dick in your mouth so…" Mac’s eyes are open again and Dennis is staring at him with a faint amusement that makes his chest twist painfully. A little of the amusement trickles away as Mac doesn’t respond and Dennis sighs. "Look, kissing is just…" He pauses and seems to subconsciously rub Mac’s arms up and down, it’s a touch Mac can’t help but lean in to. "Kissing between us, well it’s gay right and we’re not gay. Are we?" Dennis tilts his head and gives Mac a look that tells him there’s only one answer he can give right now, and besides, when it comes down to it- it’s the only answer Mac is okay with giving right now.

"No." Dennis smiles then lets go of Mac, zips up his fly. Mac looks away, gaze fixing on a mop in the far corner. This should be the end of it, but something is nagging at him and he just has to get it out. "Okay but isn’t me blowing you all the time kind of gay too?"

"Oh no no no. That is what we call a _business transaction_. Call it trade if you will. Because you are giving me weed in exchange for me allowing you the privilege of sucking me off." Dennis reaches inside his bag for said weed now along with some rolling paper.

"Here man, roll me a joint would you? You’re better at it than me." Mac of course takes the weed and paper and starts working, because he can’t say no to Dennis Reynolds. Especially when he gets a compliment out of it.

"Sure you wanna do this here?" He asks as he licks the joint closed. 

"Oh please, like the janitors aren’t ever in here getting high themselves." Dennis scoffs and Mac hands him the joint. Dennis seems to stroke his fingers just a little bit as he takes it, but then maybe Mac is just reading too much into it.

"Want me to light you too?"

"Sure." Mac rummages in his pocket for his lighter, shuffles closer and flicks a flame up. Dennis nips down on the end of the joint and leans forward. The flame licks it’s way around the paper, ignites. Dennis inhales, exhales and the smoke passes between Mac’s parted lips. He steps back, puts his lighter away.

"I’m still… not sure I get it."

"Oh Mac, you don’t have to. Just be comfortable in the knowledge that I _do_ get it and can take care of everything else. Okay?"

"Okay." Dennis places the joint between Mac’s lips and for a moment Mac thinks he can taste Dennis on the paper. It’s like a kiss.


End file.
